


You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison

by huffleXpuff



Category: American Idol RPF, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-10
Updated: 2009-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffleXpuff/pseuds/huffleXpuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gerard Way from MCR gets to go backstage at the Idols Live Season 8 tour, little does he know he will meet his favorite Idol and his life will change forever. (One Shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison

Gerard Way (lead singer of My Chemical Romance) was not used to being nervous. Because he was a rock star and lived it up on stage and knew how to put on a show. But today he was nervous. _Oh my gods I’m so nervous!_ Gerard thought to himself. _Which is weird because I’m like a rock star and all_. Gerard’s palms sweated as he shoved them into his pocket. _God, my palms are sweating…_  
  
The reason Gerard was so nervous, which may come as a surprise to you, is that he was waiting backstage at the Idols Live tour. It is surprising that Gerard Way, who sings in a punk/emo band, would be a fan of something like American Idol because it’s more poppy and all. But surprisingly he was a devoted fan. Ever since season 1 with Kelly Clarkson. The rest of the band would always tease him about this because it was gay of him. Which he was…gay that is. It was an open secret in Hollywood that Gerard Way was gay. I mean most people there were. He could never let his fans know though, because it could hurt his career.  
  
Now if this had been any other Idols Live tour he wouldn’t have been nervous. But this tour was special, because it featured the one and only Adam Lambert. Like most of the American public Gerard had become enamored with the sultry singer the first time he heard him sing. He must have voted for Adam like 100 times. Well 100 times for each show that is, so at least like 1,000 times if you did the math. He could not believe that Adam had lost to Kris Allen. He knew why Kris won…because southern America could not deal with a gay American Idol because they are all hicks, and Kris had like that boy next door clean cut image. But honestly Kris Allen’s music was not the type of thing Gerard was into. He thought that Adam electrified the stage and he felt his heart beat faster and harder when he listened to him sing.  
  
So here he was…Gerard Way of MCR…backstage at the Idols Live show. He had happened upon this lucky chance when he and the band had appeared on Ryan Seacrest’s radio show. And when they were off the air Gerard had confided to the hunky host that he was an obsessed Idol fan. “Wow man that comes as a surprise to me, because you are in a punk/emo band and Idol is more poppy and all," Ryan had said smiling at the glamorous singer. “But hey I’ll hook you up with a VIP pass and let you meet the Idols, we definitely have some MCR fans on the show."  
  
MCR fans on the show? Gerard wondered who that could be as he waited backstage with his backstage pass. He knew who he wanted it to be…but hell he didn’t even know if he’d get to meet Adam. He would probably be surrounded by security, or even worse, paparazzi. Especially since Adam had just come out of the closet on the cover of Rolling Stone. Gerard wondered if Adam knew he was gay…or if he would even care…he probably had a ton of guys hitting on him like every day. And there were rumors that he had a boyfriend (but maybe it was just because people had thought he was gay, before he even knew he was gay).  
  
“Ugh, you’re being stupid!" Gerard said to himself covering his face with his palm.  
  
“Huh did you say something?" a girl said. Gerard did not know who it was because his face was covered with his palm. But then he moved his hand and could see that a super cute alterna-rocker chick was standing there in front of him. She wore her cherry red hair in like an emo style and had glittery eye shadow, and was wearing a cute and sexy leather outfit that showed off her boobs (which were pretty big but not like too huge, they were nicely sized and looked good on her). Then the girl was like, “Oh my gosh you’re Gerard Way! From My Chemical Romance!"  
  
And Gerard recognized that the girl standing before him, who had said something, was Allison Iraheta. He had thought she was hecka cute and had really wanted her to be in the finals with Adam (but finish 2nd of course). “Oh my gods you’re Allison Iraheta! From American Idol!"  
  
“Holy crap you know who I am?" asked Allison. “I can’t believe it. I love your music so much. God I probably look like a total dork right now!" Allison blushed and Gerard remembered that this girl, with so much talent was only 17 years old. The average age of MCR’s fan base. He always thought it was sweet how people got shy because he was a rock star, even though he felt like he was just a regular guy who just happened to have the best job in the world even if it did get lonely sometimes. And he could not believe someone like Allison, who he thought was a big star in her own right.  
  
Gerard smiled and gave her a big hug. “Of course I know who you are Allison. I super heart you so much" he said. She hugged him back and it was like they were instant BFFs, he knew they would totally be best friends forever. So this was the Idol that Ryan had been referring to, the one who loved MCR. He should have known it would have been Allison. She was an awesome punk rock babe who knew how to own the stage.  
  
“Gosh I have wanted to meet you for so long," smiled Allison. “It is so nice to meet you. You know you’re the reason I tried out for Idol in the first place." She smiled and Gerard loved her youthful energy, it made him smile too.  
  
Gerard smiled. He was touched. “Wow Allison I’m touched!" he said. “You are such an amazing performer in your own right, if my music helped you get there, that is the most fulfilling feeling in the world. To inspire somebody."  
  
“You are too sweet Gerard!" Allison said. “Hold on I have to tweet about this." She pulled out her iPhone and loaded up Twitter, so that she could tweet about meeting Gerard. _OMG backstage at the Idols Live show and I just met @gerardway!!! Totes the best day of my life,_ she tweeted. “Seriously, I am like your biggest fan," she smiled.  
  
Gerard laughed and smiled, Allison was super cute! He was not even nervous anymore. “Thank you so much!" he said, smiling.  
  
“Well except for Adam that is!" she said with a grin, as if she were trying to suggest something. Like that she totes knew that Gerard was there to meet Adam, and had a secret gay crush on the Idol.  
  
 _No way,_ Gerard thought. Could Adam Lambert, the Idol sensation, really be a fan of MCR? He was such a rock god in his own right. Gerard totally just wanted to squee right there on the spot, but instead he played it cool, “Wow that’s awesome, Adam is a really talented guy!"  
  
“Yeah…he is just amazing…" nodded Allison. Who obviously had a bit of a crush on the glamorous singer herself even though she knew he was gay. Gerard could just tell by the way she said it. “And such a sweetheart too…he is going to be so excited to meet you…you will love him!"  
  
 _Hell I already do love him_ , thought Gerard. _How could I not…that face…that voice…god I so want him_. But again he played it cool. “Oh I wouldn’t want to bother him, I’m sure he’s very busy preparing for the show…"  
  
“Come on now, I’m never too busy for you Gerard Way," a sultry voice crooned from behind him. Gerard turned around and standing before him, in all his glory was Adam Lambert. He looked like perfection, everything about him was totally perfect. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Allison from behind. “Hey girlfriend," he teased her. She giggled. They looked almost like brother and sister next to each other, both with the same sort of punk/emo hairstyle and amazing fashion sense. Though honestly Gerard thought that never in a million years could Allison look as fabulous and glamorous as Adam Lambert. He had on a really stylish shirt that looked like it was from the David Bowie collection at Target, except it was probably from some fancy designer and like way more expensive, leather pants that hugged his body in all the right places (Gerard had to be careful not to stare too long) with a belt that had like a dragon belt buckle, and tons of bracelets around his wrists. He offered out one of his hands, his fingernails painted black. He shook Gerard’s hand gently, with a touch that lingered a moment too long, the sort of touch that can drive you wild with passion. Adam smiled and his face light up. “It’s an absolute pleasure to meet you," he said and Gerard nearly swooned. He loved the way Adam’s hand felt in his own…the man was simply divine. Charming and polite and totally chillaxed. One in a million.  
  
Gerard was so enraptured in the moment that he could almost not speak. “Thank you Adam" he said, smiling. “Believe me, the pleasure is all mine, it’s an honor." He felt like he was dreaming, the man of his dreams right in front of him.  
  
“Hey you guys I got to go to makeup now," said Allison who was doing something on her phone (either txting or tweeting, Gerard was really not sure…same diff). She smiled. “But I want to hang out after the show Gerard. You need to come get pizza with us after the show, I know this faboosh little place on Sunset that has the best vegetarian pizza."  
  
Gerard smiled. “It’s a date," he said, smiling. “It was great to meet you Allison"  
  
“You too! Well I’ll let you two get to know each other better," said Allison suggestively, as if she were suggesting something. “OK gotta go, toodles!" She waved at the two men before skipping off.  
  
“Hey man…you wanna come chill in my dressing room? It’s a better place to hang out than this hallway," Adam said.  
  
Gerard’s heart was racing. It pounded in his chest so hard that he was sure Adam could hear it. It totally sounded like 808s and heartbreak. Except his heart was not broken, it was about to burst. With joy, lust, love and rapture. He was about to go hang out with Adam Lambert in his dressing room! A million girls (and guys!) would have killed for this opportunity.  
  
“Yeah that’d be awesome dude!" Gerard said, smiling. And followed the Idol into his dressing room. There were some couches and a glass coffee table, as well as a mini fridge. Plus a makeup counter and a mirror, next to a clothes rack that had tons of outfits on them.  
  
“Take a seat buddy," said Adam. “You want something to drink?" He walked over to the mini fridge.  
  
“Sure man, what do you have in there?" asked Gerard.  
  
“Well there’s some shitty beer," laughed Adam, “some Mike’s Hard Lemonade, and some Schmirnoff Ice."  
  
“Do you have raspberry?" Gerard asked.  
  
“Are you kidding man, that’s my favorite!" Adam smiled and pulled two raspberry Schmirnoff Ices out of the mini fridge. He plopped himself down on the couch next to Gerard, handing him his drink. “Let’s get some muzak up in this hizzy!" He reached over and hit play on the CD player. Rock music came blaring out the speakers. Adam threw his arm up against the back of the couch, almost like he had his arm around Gerard but not quite.  
  
“Queen!" exclaimed Gerard excitedly.  
  
“The best, man" said Adam. “They are unparalleled. Rock geniuses. Freddy Mercury man, he was…"  
  
“No other like him" said Gerard, nodding in agreement. They both took a drink from their Schmirnoff Ice, at almost the same time. Gerard could not believe that he was hanging out with Adam Lambert, or how calm and chillaxed the mood was.  
  
Adam kicked his feet up on the table. “He is my inspiration. The reason I’m here performing on this stage."  
  
“I know exactly what you mean man. Me too," said Gerard. “Me too…"  
  
“Yeah man…Queen…and KISS…" Adam said dreamily.  
  
“Can’t believe you got to perform with them…" Gerard said in awe.  
  
"…and you…" Adam continued on, looking over at Gerard.  
  
“Wait…you mean…?" Gerard said. Could it be? Adam was a fan of MCR? And that Gerard might have had some sort of inspiration in bringing this gorgeous boy, this sultry singer, to rock ‘n’ roll stardom?  
  
“Yeah man…if it weren’t for you I wouldn’t have even made it past the audition round. You paved the way for guys like me to have a chance in this industry," Adam said passionately. “You’re the closest thing this generation has to Freddy Mercury, and the closest this world has ever gonna get."  
  
Gerard was extremely moved by Adam’s words. They were so moving. He could not contain himself and was moved to tears. "…Adam…" he whispered.  
  
“Oh honey, your guyliner is smearing," smiled Adam, who lifted a finger to Gerard’s face and wiped away a tear with his black fingernail. And his hand stayed there, pressed up against Gerard’s cheek. He looked into Gerard’s eyes with his deep guyliner lined eyes, gazing into Gerard’s soul. And it was magnetism, the two drawn closer together like magnets, as their lips met. Gerard kissed the boy and he liked it, the taste of his berry lipstick.  
  
The Queen CD continued to blast as the two singers passionately kissed in a passionate fervor. They were meant to be together, it just felt too right.  
  
“Gerard Way, I have had a crush on you for the longest time," announced Adam, breaking free for a moment. “Like you have NO idea." He giggled.  
  
“Oh I think I do," grinned Gerard, who pulled the sultry singer towards him and kissed him once more. This time it was a sweet and passionate kiss that Gerard wished could last forever. “God, you’re so beautiful….."  
  
“Holy fuck, I’m making out with Gerard Way," Adam said aloud with a big smile on his face. He smiled and squeezed Gerard tight. “This is gonna sound dumb but…do you wanna be my boyfriend?"  
  
“Are you kidding…of course…never in my wildest dreams could I have thought it would happen." Gerard was overcome with feelings of love for Adam. “You are the one I’ve been searching for…my whole life…and I wanted you the first time I saw you on the stage and heard you sing."  
  
“I used to listen to Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge all the time, and fantasize about kissing you," confessed Adam. “I guess that fantasy’s a reality now."  
  
“Welcome to the black parade," Gerard said seductively. Adam raised his eyebrows at the other man. But just then there was a knock at the door.  
  
“Adam we need you down at rehearsals," called a voice from outside the door. Apparently some sort of assistant or crew member.  
  
“I should really let you go…" Gerard said defeatedly.  
  
“They can wait," Adam said. “I’m a diva now, loverboy. I’ll go when I’m good and ready," he joked. Adam kicked off his shoes and slowly guided Gerard down so that he was laying down on the couch. His face hovered mere millimeters above Gerard’s, his mascara masked eyelashes brushing against Gerard’s cheek. Their lips locked together, their tongues wet with the taste of raspberry Schmirnoff Ice.  
  
We Are The Champions played from the stereo and the music filled the room. “I guess I’ll come back later" the assistant called out. And then it was just Gerard, and Adam, and Queen. And that was all they needed.


End file.
